Talk:Script Credits
Finding Credits Hey there! Thought I would start a page to honor the writers of HabitRPG, much like the artist page. Having trouble finding their names on Trello though ... the quest cards for the old quests are no longer available (as far as I can tell). TetoIsGreat (talk) 07:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I can find the old quest cards, but I'm having trouble finding who wrote the actual questlines on the few I've checked (King of the Dinosaurs and Owl). You can find them from the Quest Trello, then click Show Sidebar, then click the down arrow by Menu, then click Archived Items.Janetmango (talk) 14:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok! Thank you so much. I had no luck figuring out the author of penguin, but had no trouble finding spider. So batting 50%.TetoIsGreat (talk) 15:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's worth you asking in the Tavern for the quest authors to identify themselves. Post once, then again in 12 to 18 hours, then again 12 to 18 hours after that. You'll likely get a good collection of answers, and then Lemoness might fill in the blanks from memory. LadyAlys (talk) 08:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) TO DO LIST It seems like it may sometimes be difficult to dig through Trello to find the authors, so I have created a chart where we can keep track of our efforts. TetoIsGreat (talk) 15:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : How about making the first column "date found" or "found by (signature)" to organize this? Otherwise, they all would be NOT FOUND, right? Missyvecc (talk) 04:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : My thought was reading through Trello is complicated and NOT FOUND would mean the initial research was done, but inconclusive ... thuse sparing others from trying to find it through Trello. I am starting to cross reference Trello and the art credits with Bailey's announcements to try and figure out authors (I believe Bailey credits the artists and writers, so anyone who isn't the artist would, by process of elimination, be the writer ...). If you have a better way of wording this though, please change it. TetoIsGreat (talk) 21:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Be sure when you read through Trello cards to check the Archived Cards by hitting Show Menu in the upper right hand corner, then click on the down arrow for Menu, then select Archived Items. This is where the majority of the Not Found items indicated below are located. In addition, the Trello quest cards are often simply labeled by the boss, not the final name of the quest. e.g., The Fowl Frost questline is archived and labeled Penguin Boss. Llama Hobbit (talk) 01:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Re: Chart below Missyvecc (talk) 01:01, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Not Found = No Trello Card can be found :: Found (and Added) = information has come through the Tavern, backlogs, research, news posts, (and hopefully added to the page once the information has been found) :: 'BLANK '= no specific research has been done on this Quest ::